The Internet provides for instantaneous communications via various modalities such as email, voice and videos. Emails or electronic mail is a system for exchanging messages via a digital communication network from one sender to one or more recipients. The email system is very useful for commercial establishments to provide information regarding their goods and services to each particular user of a plurality of users. As the volume of advertisements sent via email increased rapidly, users are overwhelmed with the quantity of information they receive.